Elsword: Kiza's Quota
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: Kiza has been injured and found by the Elgang. She is slowly falling for Chung as he is to her. Rena keeps getting in the way. Kiza realizes she still needs to find her father, as Chung gets horrible nightmares of Kiza rampaging Hamel. Will these flaws keep them from being together or will they surpass it all and just fall in love?
1. Meet the Elgang

_**This is about my O.C Kiza, information about her is on my profile, also the pairing will be Chung x Kiza cause, I want to~ This will also show some of Kiza's Skills~**_

**Saki- He has agreed to be my pikachu!**

**Eve- Who?**

**Saki- Secret~!**

**Kiza- *walks in* Sup...**

**Elsword- I guess Ara and Rena aren't the only females with boobs in this story.**

**Aisha&Eve- Shut Up!**

**Kiza- *slaps Elsword* Elperv! (yes I called him Elperv, problem?)**

**Saki- I'm going to leave nao! *runs away***

**Kiza- *sigh* Well this story is about me so um, if you have a problem with Elsword...leave!**

**Chung- Oi! Let's start!**

* * *

**Character**** Classes-**

**Kiza - Weapon Thief - Hunter Lord**

**Chung - Shelling Guardian - Tactical Trooper**

**Eve - Code Electra - Code Battle Seraph**

**Aisha - Dark Mage - Void Princess**

**Rena - Trapping Ranger - Night Watcher**

**Raven - Over Taker - Reckless Fist **

**Elsword - Sword Knight - Lord Knight**

**Ara - Little Hsien - Sakura Devanam**

**_Shippings - Elsword x Eve / Ara x Raven / Kiza x Chung x Rena_  
**

**_(Aisha is not paired with anyone because I might pair her with Allegro or some NPC, Rena is in Kiza's pairing because I want somewhat drama in this, especially since both of them are busty)_**

* * *

**Kiza's PoV - Fluone Continent - Hamel**

My breath was heavy, I panted and gasped for air. A bit of black blood dripped down my side as I pushed myself against a tree to get some rest. _**(A/N She has black blood cause she's a demon hybrid)** _My sight was blacking out, was this my place of death...I guess so...

"Hey! Wake Up!" A voice called out to me. I was too weak to open my eyes, and suddenly, I couldn't feel my body, everything went numb, my mind went blank. I woke up in a bed and found my eyes meeting with blue ones. I blushed at the light skinned baby face that looked at me, yet his face was somewhat attractive. I sat up quickly to find six more pairs of eyes looking at me. 3 golden ones, 1 green pair, 1 purple pair, and 1 red pair.

"She's awake!" 2 girls with green and purple eyes smiled at me.

"I guess Ara and Rena have to make room for her since they aren't the only ones with a chest." The ruby eyed one got slapped in the face by someone with long silver hair for his perverted comment.

"Raven...I'm scared...I mean look at her wings and tails..." A girl with dark hair hid behind a tan skinned man.

"Look, I may be a demon but I'm not going to hurt you..." I suddenly spoke out which might have surprised most of them. I stood up for a few seconds and fell to my knees clutching my sides.

"You're still hurt..." The blue eyed boy picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Mph..." I sat up and looked at them, "who are you people..."

"I am Chung, these two are Ara and Raven, the pervert is Elsword, the one who slapped the pervert was Eve, and the elf and mage is Rena and Aisha." He smiled at me as did the others. "Mind telling us your name?"

"I am, Kizaki, but people call me Kiza..."

"Welcome to the team Kiza!" Everyone smiled. I smiled back but I started to feel weak again. My eyes were closing, I guess blood loss can really lead to fatigue. I heard Chung shooing away the gang and told them he'd watch over me. I opened my eyes just to meet again with the same blue irises. I looked at Chung's feature, what I admired most was his pikachu looking ears. I stared at them for a bit.

"You want to feel them don't you?" He smirked at me as a bit of heat rose to my head. I nodded at the question.

"Go ahead, feel them." He winked at me as I blushed even more, but I got to my knees and started playing with his hair. I ruffled my hands through it and figured out he had a ponytail. I brought my body closer to his and reached for the ponytail. I was amazed of how long it grew. It was obviously longer than my hair. I noticed my chest pushing onto his and quickly backed up. I blushed and noticed him blushing too. Rena came in and broke the silence and noticed us blushing.

"So what were you two doing?" She laughed at us.

"N-nothing!" Chung quickly stood up and left the room. Rena's smiley personality disappeared once the door slammed shut. She stared daggers into me as if she was trying to intimidate me. She clashed her chest onto mine and we were face to face. We glared at each other.

"Hey, I know you're new here, but there's only one person for Chung, and that's me darling~ I already lost Raven and Elsword to some flat chests and I'm not losing Chung to another one!"

"Well sorry sweetie but you're also a flat chest compared to mine, obviously mine are way bigger than yours." I continued glaring at her and smirked.

Chung came into the room. He came with a tray of food. Rena's face suddenly changed into that smiley annoying alter ego of hers. That slut.

"Hey Rena, mind leaving my room?"

"What about Kiza?" She looked at me with a hint of jealousy only I could detect. I stuck my tongue out at her. Sucker!

"She's going to be eating, plus I doubt she'll look at me, we're trying to set up her room so mind helping the rest out?"

"Fine, I'll leave, have fun Kiza~!" She left the room but flashed me a dagger once Chung wasn't looking.

"Here, eat this, you must be hungry." He handed me the tray and I placed it on my lap and began eating. He laughed at my gesture.

"I was right." He began taking of his armor, for me to find him in a white undershirt and some black pants. I felt the heat rise to my head again and I turned away. I tried to hide the blush that was building up but instead he caught me and cupped my chin to face him.

"Why do you look so scared," He looked at me with concern, "did Rena hurt you?"

"She didn't," I turned my head away from his face, "I just don't know where I am..."

"Do you need to go anywhere?" He tilted me my face back to face his and let go of my chin to hold my hands.

"I was to travel to Hamel, hoping Prince Seiker would protect me from hunters, I'm pretty sure he's heard of the incident that happened years ago of the rampaging demon. It was me, but I would never rampage on purpose, it's just, being alone, hurts a lot and you don't know what to do! But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't forgive a demon, I mean I heard what happened to his father..."

"I'm pretty sure the prince would forgive you, I mean, he felt alone too, when his father was taken over." He smiled at me

"Really! Do you know where I can see him?"

"You're talking to him, and he forgives you, and will protect you..." The tears started leaking out of my eyes. "I'm sorry! Did I make you sad?" I shook my head and hugged him. He hugged me back and brought me even closer to him. He squeezed my chest into his, it hurt a bit but I didn't care, it's been a while since I didn't feel alone. Rena came bursting into the room and announced my room was ready and spotted us hugging. Chung didn't release me from the hug and neither did I.

"Whoa Chung! I think our newbie needs some space!" She broke us apart. I stood up and headed for the door. I shut the door behind me and noticed my room was right next to Chung's. Oh great, another reason for Rena to be after me. I walked into the room and noticed a wardrobe two of them and in the middle was a mirror, there was a balcony door, a door to a bathroom, a nice desk, and a regal looking canopy bed. They were really nice to do this. I opened the wardrobe to find some hanged clothes and drawers on the inside and there was a note on the mirror inside of it.

"These were some clothes Rena surprisingly didn't fit, but hopefully they fit you! - Elgang" I smiled and placed the note on the desk and looked through the clothes. There were casual clothes, some pyjamas, and also a really nice dress I didn't know what to use for. I smiled at the kind gesture and placed all my weapons out on the desk. I took off my scarf and hung it on a hook in the wardrobe. I started untying my bikini and I let it fall into my hand. I placed the top on the bed and started unbuckling my shorts. I heard the door open and I instantly covered my chest and screamed. It was Ara.

"I'm sorry Kiza! I was gonna check on you for the others and was asking if you wanted to come spar with us."

"I'm sorry Ara, but remember I'm still a bit tired from the blood loss, I appreciate the offer though." I kept my back turned to her.

"Okay, I'll tell Rena." I suddenly snapped out of the embarrassment and turned my head to Ara.

"Fine! I'll come let me just get some shirt on." Ara nodded and smiled and shut my door behind her. I retied my bikini back on, buckled my belt and put my scarf back on. I grabbed my daggers and walked out of my room into a training area where the Elgang stood.

"So you decided to come out~!" Rena happily cheered with a hint of anger yet again no one could sense.

"I would never want to miss out on a good spar~" I smirked at them and I noticed Chung somewhat captivated.

"So it's 4v4 then!" Elsword raised his sword up as did Aisha with her staff.

"Elsword and I are the team captains, so Eldork, since it's ladies first you can pick first~" The rest of us laughed as Elsword glared at Aisha.

"I take Kiza!" I walked over beside Elsword and crossed my arms.

"I'll take Rena!" The slut walked beside Aisha and smirked at me.

"I'm taking Chung!" Chung stepped beside me and smiled. I stuck my tongue at Rena without Chung noticing.

"Ara! I'm taking you with me~!" Ara walked by Aisha and stood there.

"I'll take Raven, you can have Eve." We all set up it our respective sides. I readied my battle stance as did the others. I spun my knifes in my hand and smirked. Rena glared at me and took out a blade attached to her hand. She also readied her bows and arrows. The battle soon started and I charged at Rena. We grazed each others arms. Ara was attacking Raven with a spear and sword clashing against each other. Aisha kept shooting Elsword with her fireballs so Elsword could get nowhere near her. Chung kept shooting at Eve as she fired energy needles and had Remy and Moby charge at him. My knives were fighting against Rena's until I noticed Chung, Raven and Elsword being huddled together by girls. I pushed Rena away and leaped into the air and took out some needles.

"Needle Shoot!" I shot many needles out of my wings that no one could count them. I flew towards the guys in the nick of time and guarded them with my wings.**(A/N Her wings are cool so I made them even cooler by having them produce needles if she takes the Hunter Lord path)** I let the guys out of my wings and brought them back near my scarf. I looked at the field and noticed 4 girls knocked out. Each girl had a few grazes but none were injured.

"Great job Kiza! I didn't think you could shoot so many needles." Chung smiled at me and I smiled back. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and noticed one arrow by my foot. I clutched my shoulder and fell to my knees and glared at Rena. Everyone surrounded me. That slut must've shot an arrow at me while no one was looking. I felt even more pain and my body collapsed to the floor in agony. That wasn't just a normal arrow, I felt it spreading through my body. Chung picked me up as I continued to squirm from the pain.

"Target status: Poisoned," said Eve in a monotone voice, "no chance of healing from magic, poison must be sucked out or stabbed to release poison, if kept in body, target has only 5 hours to live."

I widened my eyes. I knew no one was gonna suck poison from my sides, nor stab me. This was Rena's plan, to send me feeling a slow death.

"I'll do it." Chung looked at everyone half lidded. "I'll stab her..." Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. "Please don't come into my room okay, I don't want you to see anything." Chung ran up to his room with me still in his arms and laid me on the bed. He put his face next to mine and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna stab you, I'll suck the poison out." He pressed his lips against the injury instantly and started sucking. I held in a moan and Chung stopped after a few minutes.

"Does your body hurt any more?" I shook my head and placed my hand on my shoulder. "Well that's good, n-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. He kissed me back and pulled me towards him. I pulled back and sat up straight.

"Thank you for everything Chung~!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm heading back to my room, come visit me there okay~" I winked at him and he started to blush. I noticed a love mark on my shoulder and covered it up with some bandage that had been in my pockets. I walked into my room and walked towards the closet. I undressed quickly and changed into some large white shirt that covered my undergarments and hopped onto the bed. I laughed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chung's PoV -**

I woke up beside Kiza, and blushed. I checked around the room and noticed it was her room. Did I sleep walk? Did she bring me here? She sat up and rubbed her eyes. I looked at her, she looked pretty cute that way.

"Oh! You're awake, you worried me for a minute last night, you flailed around in bed cause of that nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes Chung, you flailed around I caught you before you fell of the bed, you mumbled something about death and the team."

I widened my eyes. I remember that dream.

_The city was in burns, there was a certain figure who was stained with blood, and her wings spread out. Her tail swished back and forth as she killed and innocent citizen with one of her daggers. Many citizens were shot in vital areas with poisonous needles. The figure turned around and spoke my name as tears flowed down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and I ran up to caress her. She was suddenly shot through the stomach with an arrow. Rena had shot it, she yelled something like "She's a demon! She already rampaged and destroyed the city of Hamel! Her kind took over Ara's brother and your father! Demons are all the same Chung! Kill her! We don't need this anymore!" I fell to my knees as the tears leaked out of my eyes. I took out one of my shooters and the demon's hand reached out to my gun and aimed it at her heart. "Kill me please, I don't want to cause so much despair..." I began to cry even more. "Hey Chung, promise me this, you'll fall in love and forget about me..." She put her hand on the trigger and counted down. "3..." I screamed at her telling her to stop but she wouldn't listen. "2..." I felt a something warm on my lips, I had noticed she kissed me goodbye. "1..." The gunshot flared as the warm feeling on my lips disappeared into something cold. I caught the body before it fell to the ground. My tears fell on the demon's corpse."Chung, it's for the best, hurry up and let's search for survivors." I stood up and looked at the gang. I saw Aisha in tears, Ara being comforted by Raven for seeing such frightful things, Rena had a regretful face, Eve looked scared, Elsword had a vengeful face on and I hid my tears. "Chung, if you love her so much join her..." Rena aimed a arrow at my head. "Rena! What's wrong with you?!" The other girls stood there and screamed at her. "If he sides with the demons, then let him rest with one!" She let go of the arrow as it came to my face. I whispered the my final words. "Kiza, wait for me, I'm coming with you..."_

Kiza waved her hand in front of my face as I snapped out of the dream.

"Kiza, how did I get into your room?"

"I heard shouts next door and I walked over to see what's wrong so I decided I should take you to mine and comfort you. A lot of tears flowed out of your eyes, I caressed your hair as if you were my son. Well that's what my would do if I ever cried..." He face became dark and her voice was silent.

I comforted her as I heard her silent weeps, her past must've been more horrible than mine...

Rena had come bursting into the room and announced breakfast was ready. We both pulled back quickly, and turned away from each other. I took Kiza's hand and headed out the door with her as Rena followed us. Our fingers were intertwined and noticed that the rest of the Elgang was looking.

"Morning love birds~!" Aisha and Ara chanted as Eve smiled at us. Raven smirked as Elsword gave me a thumbs up. I had the urge to run upstairs, grab my destroyer, and shoot them all with missiles but I didn't need to. Kiza expanded her wings, took some needles out and shot them at 'em. I laughed and led her to a seat at the table. It's been only two days and I'm already close with Kiza... I mean we've kissed, I've slept in her bed with her, and now we're holding hands. Maybe it's because she just wants a good guardian...yeah that's it, someone like her wouldn't fall for me... I let out a loud sigh.

"Chung something wrong?" Kiza looked at me with her big black eyes which looked so adorable on her. I shook my head.

"Good~!" She gave me a big smile and I smiled back, maybe she might fall for me, I dunno, but I still have yet to find out...

* * *

**Saki- Finally!**

**Kiza- This truly has to be one of the longest chapter you've wrote.**

**Saki- Probably not, I mean I might update Artificial Romance or One and Only or even Complete Division, but trust me my chapters will get longer~**

**Ara- That's great, and also good news, after each chapter, there will be something called "Ara's O.C Corner~" Where Kiza and I can talk with a few of Elsword O.C's all we just need is their name, appearance, and jobs~ No skills intended cause the only person using violence in that part will Kiza and Saki, if she brings her flamethrower~ I also want the O.C's owner to be in it too like how Kiza and Saki will be in it~ Saki says this makes up for my rare appearances in this story**

**Saki- I haven't come up with anything for Ara's story but hopefully I do~ That's why I'm actually going through this trouble for her...I'll post an update on Complete Division with full details~**

**Kiza- Oi did you forget about us?**

**Saki- Of course not~ *mumble* I totally did...Well, I gotta go cancel some things so ciao~ KIZA TAKE OVER!**

**Kiza- Um okay...So Saki will be posting less now due to some hardcore studying and League of Legends playing (She's been addicted lately...) But she'll due her best to post I guess...**

**Chung- Kiza, where's Saki?**

**Kiza- Cancelling some events...**

**Chung- She made me dress up as a pikachu for no frigging reason then?!  
**

**Kiza- I guess, well I gotta go! Close up when you're done~ *leaves***

**Chung- *facepalm***

**_Hey! You there! Yeah You! Mind Helping Me Out By Reviewing? I'd Really Appreciate It~_**

**_~Saki_**


	2. An Old Friend

**Saki- We are back baby!**

**Kiza- Oh lord...**

**Chung- Saki, it's 8 am is this really time to be writing this?**

**Saki- Yes, yes it is~!**

**Rena- Last day of her weekend and she needs to do laundry...**

**Raven- No wonder why she's writing this early...**

**Eve- I'm going back to bed...**

**Ara- *nods and follows Eve***

**Aisha- Bye guys...**

**Elsword- *wide awake* Let's do some tra- *got hit with a bucket***

**Raven- Shut up, it's to early...**

**Saki- Early my [censor]!**

**Raven- Did you just curse Saki? *death glare***

**Saki- Calm yo llama lumps pedo, why worry about a 13 year old?**

**Raven- It's cause, I, uh...**

**Saki- Let's start everyone~!**

**Raven- Hey don't cut me off!**

* * *

_**New Class**_

_**Suki (New O.C) - (Find her info on my profile :D)**_

_**Blood Doll - Psycho Puppet**_

_**New Shippings -**_

_**Aisha x Allegro - Suki x Edan (Blood Doll and Blood Colonel who're psychos -makes sense-)**_

* * *

**Kiza's PoV - Hamel **

I looked at a quest board, seeing if anything interested us. Nothing... I walked down the streets, wings stretched enough for people to see. I can tell some were scared, some were fascinated, others captivated? Why be captivated with a demon, I mean, right now I'm harmless, but when I battle, I'll be 1000 times nastier. I've been sparring with Rena lately, obviously I win every one of them. All that slut knows how to do is just spam arrows, never pulls out that blunt piece of metal called a sword. If you want to see sharp and dignified, Ara's spear is what I like to battle against. For what I see, a small girl using a big spear yet having higher attack speed then I do, truly amazing. Raven on the other hand is pretty strong himself. Little scary but hey, he's had a bad past as well, all of us have, except the slut. Aisha, she's really good at using dark magic. Her little outfit is adorable, she's about a couple years younger than I am but she's adorable~! She's like a younger sister figure to me. Elsword, the red headed pervert, a complete idiot. He can withstand longer than any of us. I like his one skill that makes his blade a lot bigger and does more damage to surrounding enemies~ Eve, is a complete different story, she's really strong and pretty for a nasod. I mean, I've battled many nasods but Eve has to be the strongest. Her skills are great for surrounding enemies and she just fascinates me. I look up to her as a role model, we could be very good friends if she only showed some emotion. Chung, I could say so much about him but I can't waste time getting back to the castle. Chung is adorable, strong and just plain attractive. He must be really strong to move that type of weighted armor around. I tried it on once and I nearly got crushed under it. He's pretty mature for someone a year younger than me. I feel old now. I should just get back to the castle. I became really cheery and stretched my wings even more. I was ready to become airborne, so I took a step forward and leapt up into the air. It's been a while since I've flown, the only time I'm in the sky is during team spars, which don't occur very often, I do have spars with Rena like everyday but just one blow and she's down on the floor.

I landed right onto my balcony and opened the door. I dressed out of my promo clothes and took out some casual clothing. A black collared shirt that was button up but I left it open right over a white undershirt, some dark red shorts and a black belt. I let down my pony tails and let the hair flow down my back. It's up to my waist which is somewhat long since I'm just a head under Raven, aka the big bad wolf giant. I giggled and left the room. I walked happily down the stairs to see the rest of the Elgang planning something.

"KIZA! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" Speak of the devil, Raven growled at me for being gone to long. Yep, big bad wolf giant alright.

"Raven, don't yell at her, she was just looking for quests." Ara calmed him down and sighed.

"Kiza, mind helping u-" Aisha spoke loudly but Chung quickly cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Nothing, just move along." Chung had a weird tone but I let it pass. "Aisha, Eve spend some time with Kiza okay?" The girls nodded, hooked their arms onto mine and dashed out the door. I had noticed they had casual clothing on as well. Eve had a black jacket and a black skirt with a red scarf, and watches on her wrist. Aisha was wearing a purple skull shirt, and purple skirt. They both looked...cute.

"Hey Kiza, let's check out some cute stores~" I nodded and followed the both of them around Hamel. We walked to these cute stores until I saw a really girly one and sweat dropped.

"I'll wait out here..." I smiled awkwardly and waved at them as they walked into the shop. I sat in a chair from the cafe next door and waited for them. One second I'm waiting, the next, a little girl tripped over my feet. I looked at her, her body was petite, had red irises, and a flat chest. She reminded of me her...the girl that disappeared from my old village, the only one that accepted me...

* * *

**? PoV - Hamel Suburbs**

_'Kiza, where are you, I searched all over Fluone, I know you won't go anywhere else, your wings are fragile and can't fly very far to a different continent, where are you Kiza, where are you. Are you dead Kiza?' _I walked into the town of Hamel, people looked at my appearance, my shredded clothes, the butcher knife attached to my pocket belt, the IV fluid bag floating with the help of controlled bats, my dark red eyes with a bothered look to it, the way I look like 10-year-old cause of my height and chest size. I can't grow, I'm dead, a walking doll, if it wasn't for that man, I would've died, never be able to see your face one more time...

"I'll wait out here..." A big breasted woman was standing by a girly shop, the outfit she was wearing I could tell she didn't like frills. Her disapprovement for girly things reminded me of you Kiza...I'm pretty sure you're dead though, I heard about the rampages, I heard about everything, and you were still pretty young that time. I knew you couldn't survive those, you were shunned, your father loved you but didn't want you to get hurt so he never trained you, your mother was sickly she couldn't do it either, I was frail and fragile just like you. Kiza, please be alive, I never got to apologize for disappearing on you, it wasn't my fault, it was the demons that kidnapped me. I wasn't paying attention and tripped over the big breasted lady when she was sitting down.

"I'm very sorry m'am!" I looked up to see the big black irises that looked just like Kiza's, the worried expression on the lady's face reminded me of when I was bullied and she came and saved me. Tears started swelling up in my eyes, oh Kiza, I miss you so much...

"K...kiza..." The lady looked at me with concern. "KIZA!"

"I'm sorry little girl, but how do you know my name?" I widened my eyes and looked at the lady.

"Is your name Kizaki, the one that lived in a small forest town here in this continent?"

"Yes, but, how do you know me?"

"Kiza, it's me...Suki, Sukima Zuu..." The lady's eyes widened and hugged me.

"Kiza...I'm sorry...I left you..."

"It's okay...I forgive you..."

"Kiza?" A girl with purple hair looked at me, and one with silver hair.

"Sukima Zuu, the girl who was murdered, but reborn as a walking doll, the IV fluids you have keep you alive, yet never run out and the cords are unbreakable, the fluids itself has a special power to turn any inanimate object to a live thing, and the fluids chose you as you are the only being in the world to have one. You're known as the Blood Doll for all the bloodshed you caused, completely merciless to your opponents. Your weapon is just technically a butcher knife as the fluids summons syringes to weaken the enemies. Kiza, was your childhood friend, when you were still human." The silver haired one spoke as I took grasp of the handle on my knife. Kiza planted her hand on my shoulder and told me to relax.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I am Eve, the Queen of Nasods..." Her voice was monotone, but silky.

"I'm Aisha~" The cheery faced girl with the purple hair's voice was childish, even more then mine. "Nice to meet you Sukima~!"

"Just call me Suki..."

"Guys!" I turned my head to see a blond male with animal ears running towards us.

"Chung!" The three girls spoke in unison as I held a straight face. I looked at his eyes, they were blue, very very...blue. One of my least favourite colors.

"Kiza, is that...you're boyfriend?" I noticed the both of them blushed.

"Maybe you can say that..." She began speaking, " I mean, we did kiss a couple of times. Why? Are you mad at me?" I shook my head.

"No, I wonder what it's like to have a boyfriend. I mean, I do look just like a little girl, but I'm a lot older..." I sighed.

"Kiza, whose this?" The boy named Chung looked at me. "Just tell me when we're walking back to the castle, let's go."

I followed them back to a big castle. Where they rich? Well Eve did say she was the Queen of Nasods, but nasods are only in Altera, not really Hamel, Hamel has demons doesn't it. I looked at Chung more closely. Chung, Chung, 'Father' always talked about him, he was a...prince. I looked at Chung again and sweat dropped, a girly prince that it. We went into a lounging room and I saw even more people. I hate crowds. I looked at them and they looked at me shocked.

"Chung, Kiza, did you guys have a kid?!" A mop looking red head screamed so loud I was ready to take out a syringe with a sleeping chemical from the IV fluids and chuck one at him. I did it anyway. Chung, Aisha, Eve, and Kiza looked at me and sweat dropped. Aisha sat down on the couch and Eve sat next to her. I stood beside Kiza the whole time.

"Chung explain this?!" A greenish blonde looked at me furiously and switched that look between Kiza and Chung.

"She's so cute~" A girl with black long hair looked at me with big eyes. She's really pretty, but not as pretty as my Kiza...

"Are you all idiots, this girl can't be born and be 10 years old in two hours." A tan man spoke, he was really handsome but kinda scary.

The bothered look came back into my eyes as I spoke loudly, "I am Sukima Zuu, or Suki for short, the Blood Doll..." I bowed as their eyes nearly popped out of their heads except for Aisha, Eve, Kiza and Chung. I sat down and began explaining. Everyone seemed fascinated by my story and I smiled.

"I see, you were murdered and then reborn..." Raven, the tan man, rubbed his chin, "Your past must've been a lot more horrible that all of ours. But you purpose..."

"I have actually finished my purpose, my purpose was to find Kiza, and then, take revenge on the demons that killed me when they kidnapped me back to Feita. I found them, and I'll just say, there was a lot of bloodshed for those demons. I made my way through Velder and went back to the Fluone continent, since my 'father' worked in Feita."

"She reminds me of Edan..." Elsword stood up from napping state. "Bloodshed, all Edan ever talks about, you're both corru-" I chucked my butcher knife at him and missed but ended up cutting a piece of his hair off. "GAH! KIZA! CONTROL YOUR FRIEND HERE!"

"Be lucky I wasn't aiming, nor putting any force, if I did any of those two or maybe both, you're be dead by now, your head split in the middle..."

Everyone nervously laughed. Chung left the room earlier to set up a room for me to stay in. I was accepted into the Elgang. I smiled in my mind, nice to be part of a 'family' again. Chung came back into the room and told me my room was up, I followed him as did everyone else. He opened the door as I stared into the room with awe. A nice bed for two with a big bat pillow and little stands for my bats to sleep on, a box filled with some pretty knives, a nice looking wardrobe with a floor mirror on one side and a vanity mirror on the other, and a sewing machine, and an art desk. In front of the bed stood a book shelf with such pretty dolls. A dark red floor rug laid on the ground which just completed the whole thing. I squealed and looked at Chung. He listened well, my love for designing pretty clothes for dolls and making lolita looking outfits. A doll creating clothes for her own kind, how ironic. I bowed and he patted my head.

"A friend of Kiza's is a friend of mine~" He smiled at me and so did Kiza.

* * *

**Kiza's PoV - 8pm - Elgang's Castle **

Chung told us to dress up formally and nicely, I wondered why. I took out a black tube dress with a big red ribbon around the waist. It ruffled as the front was a couple of inches over my knees as the back flowed down to the floor. I put it on and it managed to fit my chest, everything was peachy. I placed some heels onto my feet and practiced walking in it. Suki came into my room with a cute black dress with puffy sleeves and white ruffling at the tips of it. The dress was layered and reached a couple of inches above her knees, with the final ruffle being white and the neck lining with a silky ruffled white. She had black above the knee socks that ruffled white along the top, black gloves, a black headband and some black lolita flower shoes. She looked like she was going to a funeral, all she was missing was the veil but she wore lolita clothes cutely and looked the best in them. We went down to the castle's grand hall to see it decorated with beautiful ornaments, long tables and a floor big enough for every guest to dance on. I noticed some people from the Arena like Proto, Apple, Penensio, Lowe, Speka, Noah, Amelia, Lime, even Valak and Edan. I'm surprised Edan and Valak weren't murdering the hell out of each other right now. I turned to Suki noticing she wasn't beside me but talking to Edan, being captivated by him. I understand why, they're both psychos and have a urge for bloodshed. I sighed and walked towards Aisha who was wearing a purple dress that ruffled like a tutu at the skirt part. Eve was wearing something like mine, high in the front, low in the back, but it didn't ruffle, and there was a big blue crest in the middle of the torso part. I took a look at Ara, she was wearing a yukata with big sleeves, it wasn't really formal but it looked really elegant on her. Rena, the slut wore a pencil dress reaching at the thighs, it showed a lot of cleavage since the breast part of the dress was split. Her dress was tied at the back of her neck. I looked at the guys, Elsword wearing a black tux with a red tie, Raven the same except with a grey tie. I wonder where Chung is. The lights dimmed. A voice spoke, on the balcony part of the hall, there he was, Prince Seiker. Girls screamed and swooned, men looked up to him.

"I hosted this ball for the Elgang's new members Kiza and Suki!" Spotlights shown onto me as I stood by Eve and Aisha, and Suki who was talking to Edan. Everyone clapped for us as we looked at each other. I sighed and looked at Suki as she looked back. "You two are amazing," Chung continued to speak, " both of you has had a hard time so far but for now, release it here and relax tonight, if it comes back, the Elgang has your back!" The lights came back on as everyone continued. I made my way through the crowd to find Chung. I expanded my wings and became airborne not spotting him in the crowd. He hosts this ball and doesn't attend. I land onto the balcony, peering into the room to see him sitting on a couch. I walk towards him.

"Chu-" He pulls me onto his lap and hugs me. "Thank you..."

"For what Chung?"

"Joining the team..." I smiled at the remark.

"Well or course, I do miss being in a family~" I stood up from his lap and held a hand out to him. "Shall we dance?"

"We shall~" He took my hand as we danced all night alone in the room.

* * *

**Saki- :D**

**Kiza- ?**

**Suki- What about me and Edan?!**

**Saki- It's not over yet!**

**Kiza and Suki- Wha?**

* * *

**Suki's PoV  
**

I talked to Edan that whole night. His voice was charming, his uniform looked magnificent on him, his amber eyes staring deeply into me making me melt, and his love for blood~! I told him my title, he seemed impressed, I showed him how the IV fluids worked, I even got to try his hat on. The ball had ended as he began to return back to the arena, I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay.

"Blood Colonel Edan!" He looked at me with a mesmerizing gaze. I blushed at the his face. I realized the stitching in my arm was falling off and I quickly turned around trying to fix it. He walked towards me and turned me around. He took my arm and tried fixing it before it fell off. I looked behind him noticing the rest of the arena crew watching us closely.

"Hey Edan!" Valak called out to him, "come to the arena tomorrow, just stay with the kid for the night." Edan turned around quickly and looked at him confused.

"I am not a kid! I'm a lot older than you are Valak!" I shouted furiously at him.

"And how do I know that shorty?" I ripped the stitching and the arm off and held it up.

"Cause I'm dead already!" Valak looked at me surprisingly.

"Edan, when you come back to the arena tomorrow, bring ironing board with you, I wanna test her abilities."

Ironing board?! Ironing board?! How dare he. I took the butcher knife that I hid in my dress and chucked it at Valak. He dodged it as it hit a pillar.

"Feisty ironing board we have here~" He chucked my knife back at me as I caught it by it's handle. "Well Edan, we'll see you tomorrow." The arena crew left as I stood there, tears brimming at my eyes at such an insult. I felt a hug from behind, it was Edan.

"Would Edan like it if I replaced my childish party with more feminine parts?"

"I like you just the way you are..." He kissed my forehead as he picked me up bridal style. "Don't let Valak's words get to you."

He walked back to my room with me in his arms, fixing my own arm once we got there. He took off his uniform for me to find him in some boxers. And only boxers. I blushed at the sight and buried my face in the bat pillow. I felt something climb onto my bed, I looked at it noticing it was Edan. I blushed even more and buried my face deeper into the bat pillow. I heard a chuckle.

"You're a strange doll you know..." I lifted my head as a sudden warm feeling pressed against my lips. The heats rose to my heat I felt like I was sitting on the sun. HOLY MOTHER OF ELRIOS! "I'll be living in this room with you from now on, but I'll be gone in the morning due to the arena, but every night this will be my payment of letting me use your bed." I turned around facing the other way.

"Go to sleep Edan..."

"As you wish, darling~" How am I going to put up with him.

* * *

**Saki- Now it's over!**

**Elgang- *sweat drop***

**Saki- Now time to reward myself with cake :D**

**Elgang - *sweat drop***

**Kiza- So Saki, kissed A-**

**Saki- *cups Kiza's mouth with hand* I'll happily burn those wings off you Kiza!**

**Suki- Kiza, you should be more careful...**

**Saki- I'm gonna get cake now. *tapes kiza's mouth closed and ties her to a chair* So she can't escape her punishment later~**

**Elgang- *sweat drop***

**Edan- So I'm dating a psychotic doll who loves bloodshed? Sweet~**

**Valak- I sound like an ass...**

**Saki- Cause you are one~**

**Valak- The hell?!**

**Saki- You just can't take it easy on my CN can't you?!**

**Valak- Ain't my fault you can't PvP...**

**Saki- *tapes Valak's mouth shut and ties him to the chair right next to Kiza's* Anyone else want a punishment?**

**Everyone- *shakes head***

**Saki- Well that's it~ Saki Out~!**

_Hey you there~! Yeah you! Help me out with a review? Thanks~_

***Transmission End***


End file.
